Abducted (Remake)
by TimeHunterof221B
Summary: The team is on the case again. But when the unsub attempts to kidnap Blake, Reid is snatched by accident. He meets a new friend while being held captive and makes a promise without thinking about the consequences. Will the team be able to save them both, or will only one come out alive? And what will happen when it comes time for Reid to finally complete his promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! After going through all my old fan fictions I've decided that I really really love this story but the writing wasn't so great. So I've decided to rewrite it now that I'm a bit better at writing. There are a few major changes in plot but in the end it is still the same story. If you haven't read the original, you don't have to, but if you wish to here is the link: s/9310200/1/Abducted**

**Enjoy and thank you for reading!**

**Chapter 1**

"Her name is Alyssa Kaandi, she was last seen Friday night around 10pm. She was reported missing 1 hour ago by her boss," Garcia told the team about the 4th woman reported missing within the past 19 days. "The first was reported missing and found 5 days later, starved and beaten to death, in an alley. The rest follow the same pattern. Their bodies had been covered in lacerations and all of them had been raped at least once. Only the second victim suffered twice."

"It's a man then?" I asked the obvious, "The rape could have been either sex, a woman could have used something else, which would have explained the lack of DNA but the combination of the rape and the bruising suggests that the inflictor was a male."

"Reid's right," Hotch agreed.

"Then he must be OCD. Each and every one of his victims were raped without any trace of DNA. All are perfectly timed to be discovered 5 days after they're reported missing. All of them beaten to death. Once we get a close look at the bodies we'll probably find similar bruising pattern," Rossi explained. The team nodded in agreement.

I browsed over Alyssa Kaandi's file. The picture on the front of the file showed a pretty woman of 28 years, with long, brown hair; the same as all the other women that had been killed. Reid found that she had been successful in schooling but had no family since her final parent had died shortly before her disappearance.

"The unsub obviously has something against women with brown hair. They probably had a relationship with a woman but she either died, or left him, and now he feels that he needs to punish her but takes it out on woman that look like her," JJ said.

"Is it possible that there could have been a second unsub?" Morgan asked.

"It's unlikely, but we shouldn't ignore the possibility," Blake said. "I'd say late twenties to early thirties. From what I have on the autopsy, the bruises around the neck were darker than other places. Suggesting strangulation. Older men would have more of a difficulty keeping the pressure on and would instead have to take breaks to keep their power and regain their strength. The bruises wouldn't be as dark. If I were this unsub I wouldn't count on strangulation as one of my methods of torture if I had that issue."

"Agreed," Rossi put in.

"The choice of murder technique could mean that the unsub was abused in his past, which led to his current violent behavior," I said. "He does it well, I must admit. Therefore he has practice. We shouldn't eliminate the possibility of abuse in the past."

"I think it's time to release the profile," Hotch suggested.

"We believe that the unsub is a male in his late twenties or early thirties," Hotch announced.

"He probably had an issue with a girl that looks similar in appearance to all the victims, which is why he takes all his anger out on them," Morgan added.

"He was probably abused as a child or is a Schizophrenic," Blake said.

"We cannot ignore the possibility of any kind of abuse in his past, so keep an eye out for people with a history," said Rossi.

I stood in silence and listened to the team giving out the rest of the profile and the scratching of pens on paper as the police officers took notes. As the team was giving out the profile, Garcia was in her office working on finding a list of people that fit the team's description.

Alyssa Kaandi had been found dead less than an hour ago. The scene of the crime was surprisingly close to the Bureau, which was a dangerous move on the unsub's part. He had confidence, that was for sure. After giving out the profile, Hotch would send a few of us to examine the scene of the crime. Some of us would go to the body and the rest of us would continue to analyze the information we had to see if we could find out anymore about our unsub.

"Reid, are you paying attention?" I was snapped out of my daydream, which really wasn't a daydream but a long and distracting chain of thought, by the sound of Morgan's voice. I hadn't even noticed that the meeting was over and the team was gathered around a table, listening to Hotch giving orders. The group fell silent as they waited for me to come join them.

"Sorry," I said.

"Alright, Reid and JJ, go check Alyssa's body, see if you can find anything that might give us any clues about who the unsub might be. Rossi and I will head over to the Kaandi house and talk to Alyssa's parents. Blake and Morgan, head over to the crime scene and see what you can find. If anyone notices anything unusual call me immediately," Hotch ordered.

* * *

**"We can't help everyone but everyone can help someone."**

**-Ronald Reagan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, sorry about the wait between chapters. I realized on the way to my cousins cottage on Monday morning that I maybe should have updated or at least informed you of my absence until today. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will update again tomorrow to make up for what I missed this week. **

**Chapter 2**

I walked up to the crime scene with Blake at my side. Alyssa's body was dumped in a narrow alley, the same narrow alley as the last victim. It was found off the busiest street in town and it was right next to the BAU office.

"So he's obviously got some confidence. There's a dead end to this alley so he has nowhere to hide his car when he dumps the body," I said.

"He probably dumped it during the night, in daylight, right next to the BAU office then he would definitely be caught, but at night its less likely," Blake said. "Obviously."

"There's nothing much we can do here. Maybe we could get Garcia to research this street, all the bodies have been dumped here. You know what would be great, is if we could start building so that there is no alley between buildings. Do you know how much easier that would make our lives?" I joked. Blake chuckled along with me.

I felt the pocket of my jeans buzz. I reached in and grabbed my phone, to find Hotch's name and number up on the screen. Sliding my finger across the screen, so as to answer the call, I held the phone up to my ear. "Hotch?"

"Morgan, another girl has been reported missing. Meet back at the office immediately," Hotch ordered.

"Be there in a minute," Morgan pressed the "end call" button on the screen, then turned to Blake:

"Another girl has been reported missing, same as the others."

* * *

"Addi Kathryn, aged 29 years old. Same description as all the other victims, and successful, again," Hotch told the team, "There's only one difference between her and the other victims, she has an eleven year old daughter while the rest were completely isolated. The father was killed in a drunk driving accident just over 4 years ago. The girl's name is Devona, and she's being taken care of by a coworker of Addi's. Addi dropped her off the night of her disappearance to be watched over for the night. It was her who reported Addi missing. Devona doesn't know what has happened yet. If we can find Addi quickly enough, she'll never have to. Morgan, Blake, did you find anything in the alley?"

"There's no way he's killing his victims there, there is little to no blood, and there's not been any rain recently to wash it away," Morgan replied, "That's all we know, but this is his second time dumping in that alley. He might be trying to taunt us."

"Reid, JJ, anything new?"

"Well on this victim there was some heavier bruising and some not so heavy bruising and it almost looks like the unsub was taking care of her. There was more food in her system, also the doctor found the remains of some pain killing medication in her stomach," Reid told Hotch.

"So maybe the unsub has some remorse, maybe he's finally starting to feel bad about his crimes. Which means, if we act now, we can probably make him reveal himself," Hotch said.

"But what I want to know is how he's getting around, dumping bodies and no one is seeing him. Dead bodies, I believe, are heavy and probably not so easy to move without being seen," Blake said

"Unless he has a partner," Rossi suggested, "it would make sense. Blake's completely right, bodies aren't easy to move quickly and unnoticeably. It would make sense if there is one dominant partner and one submissive, the dominant unsub could be the one beating her, while the submissive unsub is trying to take care of her."

"Rossi, I think you're right."

* * *

I looked up from Addi Kathryn's folder, to see Hotch leave the building for the night. I was sitting at my desk, going over everything he knew about the girls. Hotch was either leaving really early or I'd been sitting here longer than I thought. I glanced at my watch to find that it was already half past 11.

I felt good about leaving the office today. We'd gotten a lot accomplished; if we kept going at this rate then we could probably rescue Addi.

"You're leaving late," Morgan said, as I swung my coat over my shoulders.

"Look who's talking," I smiled back at him.

"Hey, kid, are you sure you don't want a ride?"

"No thanks. It's not a problem, I could really use the exercise," I replied, not wanting Morgan to go through all that trouble. After all he did live in the opposite direction from the Bureau as me.

"Goodnight then," Morgan said, then looked back down at his paperwork.

"'Night."

I slung my bag over my shoulder and stepped out into the cool night air. It was a relief to have this fresh air after being locked up in the office all day.

I walked uneasily past the alley where they'd found Alyssa Kaandi. As I passed it, there was a loud crash and I immediately stopped in my tracks. He looked into the dark alley. Butterflies began to form in my stomach, what were the odds of the unsubs being back there? They still had 5 days left with Addi. There was no noise now and nothing there that I could see.

If I went back there now could I have a chance at saving Addi? Or would I just be putting myself in danger. I knew I couldn't fight off the men if they came at me, but I did have my gun in my bag. Just the idea of being able to save Addi's life, made me pull my gun our of my bag, carefully move the police tape out of my path and creep into the darkness.

Halfway down the alley, I realized that there was no one there. My eyes has readjusted to the darkness to see a tipped over trash can. It was probably just a raccoon or maybe a cat.

I took a deep breath of relief, and felt a load of pressure removed from my shoulders. I turned around to leave the alley but tripped over something and fell face-first to the ground. I felt someone's hand grab the back of my shirt and before I had time to take in what was happening, I was unconscious.

* * *

**"****We've got ourselves a serial killer. Love those, there's always something to look forward to."**

**-Sherlock**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has been a while since I've updated. I will write what's going on at the end of the chapter so people who don't really care can just get to reading. (It's kind of exciting tho ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Pacing in my office, I wondered where the rest of the team was. It was nearly eight fifteen and I'd told everyone to come in at eight. I had some more ideas and evidence that we needed to discuss but we couldn't do that with only half the team. From what I could see, Morgan, Blake, and Garcia had all arrived on time. Rossi was probably here before I even was.

I strode out of my office to find out what was going on.

"Is everyone here yet?" I asked.

"We're still missing Reid and JJ," Morgan said.

"What is taking them so long? They aren't usually this late, Reid especially. Do you think they're in trouble?" Blake asked.

As if on cue, JJ burst into the office. She looked panicked and her legs seemed to be shaking to the point where she had trouble walking. Her eyes were full of fear but she was very composed.

"JJ what's going on?"

"Look what I found on the ground just out of the alley where Alyssa was found," JJ held out her clenched fist and handed the object to me and I suddenly started to feel nauseous and dizzy.

What JJ has found was a wallet.

"What going on?" Rossi asked, coming out of his office.

"It's Reid," JJ said, her voice cracking.

The wallet was empty of money, credit cards, gift cards and anything else you could find in a wallet. Everything except a social security card with Reid's face and name on it. The card was covered with an 'x' marked with blood. The blood was dry and beginning to peel off. It looked as though it was drawn on with a finger.

"Get a DNA test on this now. I want to know whose blood this is!" I ordered, "Morgan! You Rossi and I are searching that alley, now! JJ take Blake to Reid's apartment and tell Garcia to do a search for Reid's cellphone."

* * *

There was nothing where JJ found the wallet, absolutely nothing. The police tape that had been left there the day before had been torn down but that was the only evidence that someone had even been there in the first place. The only sign of struggle was a knocked over trash can further down the alley.

JJ had already called to inform them that Reid wasn't at his apartment and there was no evidence that he was taken from there.

"Hotch," Morgan said, approaching me, "I believe that I was the last one to see Reid last night. He left around 11:30 and I offered to give him a ride but he refused. I'm sorry. A killer striking this close to the Bureau and I didn't insist on giving him a ride home. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

"Reid isn't his type. He targets women with long brown hair and dark eyes and he's OCD so he was never supposed to mess up. I would have made the same mistake. We can't eliminate that this could be a completely different unsub, but we can't ignore the similarities either."

"Hotch!" Rossi called from across the alley. He was wearing rubber gloves and was searching through the trash can that had been knocked over for any evidence. He was holding a shoe in his hand, Reid's shoe. This is just what I had been waiting for, the murderer had made a mistake.

I nodded at Rossi and he put it in a large plastic bag to bring back for analysis.

My phone did a quick buzz from in my pocket and I pulled it out, expecting word from JJ. But it was Garcia. She texted me: _DNA results are back, the blood is Reid's_

I replied: _That was fast_

She texted: _I put it on high priority_

I finished with: _Thank you_

"It's Reid's blood. The DNA test just came back," I told Rossi and Morgan.

"Why was he even back here?" Rossi asked.

"The unsubs could have attacked him," Morgan suggested.

"But he wasn't their type. The exact opposite actually. He most likely came to them," I explained.

"Maybe he saw the unsubs and went after them. It would've been an idiotic thing to do but if it meant that he could save Addi then he would have done it. Any of us would," Morgan said.

"I don't think we have anything left to do out here," Rossi said.

The alley was close enough to the Bureau that they could simply walk back. Morgan, Rossi and I reported our thoughts to the rest of the team. I had some police officers check every alley in the area, but there was no sign of Addi nor Reid.

"What would the unsubs be doing in an alley if they weren't dumping Addi's body?" JJ asked.

"Maybe they kill their victims in the alley and Reid interrupted them," Blake suggested.

"It hasn't even been 5 days since Addi was reported missing. It hadn't even been one at that point," Morgan said.

"That plus there wasn't enough blood in the alleys before for them to have been killed there," I said.

"What if they were looking for another victim? Think about it. All the victims have been reported missing less than 24 hours after the last victim was killed. Is it even possible to kill then find another woman to kidnap right away? As we all know it takes approximately 3 days for someone to notice that their friend is missing, and calls the police," Rossi suggested.

"But who?" JJ asked.

The team turned to face Blake.

"Me? I doubt that, I'm an FBI agent and I'm hardly his type," Blake said.

"Reid was – is an FBI agent and they still took him. You have the required long, brown hair, you aren't as short as some of the victims but for all we know, it could be you."

* * *

**"I wish I knew then what I know now, wouldn't dive in, wouldn't bow down."**

**-Katy Perry, Wide Awake**

* * *

**I hope you loooooved this chapter.**

**As for my absence, I have been preparing for and been at Fan Expo the past couple of days. I got noticed by a lot of celebrities like the Walking Dead cast, Matt Smith and Arthur Darvill. On the first day Matt blew me kisses and I got to meet David Morrissey. On day two I got Lauren Cohen's autograph, got to hug Matt Smith and got a photo with him and Arthur. If you would like to hear all about it go to my instagram: /ravenclawgirl2**

**Thanks for listening and please vote/comment/share!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Posting today in celebration of 21K views on the original Abducted! Thank you to everyone who has read or is reading! If you would like to read the original the link is here: s/9310200/1/Abducted**

**Chapter 4**

The back of my head throbbed as I lifted it from its stiff position. I had to raise it slowly, otherwise I got really dizzy. I wanted to lift my hands to run the pain out of my neck but found them unable to move. They were bound to something. I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark room. I couldn't see a thing as my eyes hadn't adjusted yet. I was just grateful that this room didn't have blinding lights, that would only have made his headache worse. The air had a musty, rotting smell that made me want to gag and the only sound was me trying to catch my breath.

Tired and in agony, I dropped my head back down and let out a loud groan.

"Are you awake?" Someone's voice asked. It was a woman's. I jerked my head back up in surprise.

"Who are you?" I asked stupidly.

"I'm Addi. I heard them talking about you. Spencer from the FBI? They're really pissed off that you got in their way," Addi explained.

"Wait, Addi Kathryn?"

"Yes."

A wave of relief washed over me. Addi was alive.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Don't worry about me. Are you okay? You were a bloody mess when they dragged you in earlier."

"That's not what I asked," Reid said.

"I'm fine. I'm probably gunna have a couple scars but I'm fine."

"How long have you been here for? I'm sorry but I've completely lost track of time," Reid said.

"Three days, you haven't been here as long though. You've been out for awhile. Not a day though."

"How can you tell?"

"I've got a window over here. I just keep track as best I can."

"And what have they done?"

Addi sighed, "I don't want to say. You'll find out."

"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, but I need to know. Did you happen to see a girl named Alyssa in the time you've been here?"

"No, it's always been just me."

I decided not to tell Addi about the previous murders and that she probably only had a few days left to live. She would be better off not knowing. I would prefer not knowing, seeing as it was probably coming soon for me.

I couldn't compare our profile to the real situation. I hadn't seen Addi's face yet and I had no idea what they'd inflicted on her. So far all I knew is that there were two of them. Something clicked inside my head.

"Addi, who are _they_?" I asked.

"Sam and Luke. You really don't want to get on Sam's bad side, he has a short temper, but Luke's a lot kinder, not saying that he's kind. He's just not as bad."

So Sam is the dominant one, and Luke is the submissive one. I was relieved to hear that the team was somewhere on track. It would make finding them easier.

"What else can y-"

I was cut off when I heard footsteps approaching. I turned my head to find the source, only to see a man stepping out of the shadows and into the light from Addi's window. From the look of him he was in his early thirties. His hair was short but very blond. The kind of blond that stuck out in a crowd.

"So you're awake," he said, "my name is Sam. I have a feeling you'll get to know me really well before we kill you. Now Spencer Reid, you were a bit of a distraction from our plan, but that's alright. You see, when you stumbled across Luke and I, we were in the middle of searching for our next victim. Luke and I had to make new arrangements, so, lucky for you Addi, you get to live an extra day to make up for the one we missed."

Sam came around so that he was standing in front of me. He swiftly slammed his hands down on the armrests of my chair and I flinched.

"I don't know what I'll do with you yet, but I can assure you that you won't be seeing your FBI buddies again anytime soon."

Sam walked around, behind me, and stood in front of Addi. I heard ropes being cut loose. Then a crash as Addi was thrown to the ground. She let out a shriek of pain. I knew what was going to happen next, but I couldn't bear to watch. I clenched my eyes closed and bowed my head, which was clearly the wrong decision.

"Too much for you, FBI? Well guess what," I heard Addi trying to fight back as Sam dragged her around so that she was lying in front of me. As Sam was removing his belt, he smiled, "You can watch."

Sam pulled a large knife out of his waistband and held it against the back of Addi's neck.

"Any struggle, or if you take your eyes off her FBI, the knife is going to find itself a home in her spine."

"No it won't," I dared to say.

It was a blur as Sam stood up, keeping one foot on Addi so as to keep her in place, and brought the knife up to my throat. Good, I had successfully gotten the attention off Addi. I just hoped she knew what to do next, because I didn't.

"It's not you. You're OCD, everything has to be done perfectly. You don't stab your victims you beat them to death. Stabbing would ruin that pattern," I needed to keep talking so that Addi could make her escape, so I started feeding him false information, "Have you ever screwed up on a murder before. Do you know what that feels like? I've seen men like you, I've killed men like you, who were driven insane by their lack of control. Do you want to lose control, Sam? Where's your partner, maybe he can help."

I could see the anger growing in Sam's eyes as the knife dug further into my skin, but not far enough to be any danger.

In one swift motion, Addi rolled out from underneath Sam, grabbed the leg he had been standing on her with, yanked it out from underneath him, and got back on her feet. She had mere seconds before Sam composed himself enough to fight back.

"Run!" I yelled. Instead of doing that, she grabbed Sam's knife, which had fallen into my lap, and cut my right arm free. That took just enough time for Sam to wrap his arms around her waist and slam her back into the ground. I heard her head smash on the hard concrete when she fell.

I stood, trying desperately to free my other arm, without any luck. I heard rapid footsteps and a duplicate of Sam came charging in. He was much older. Maybe mid-fifties.

"Get him!" Sam screamed and grabbed a fistful of Addi's hair, pulling her head off the ground revealing a large gash on her forehead. But she was still conscious.

I tried to fight off Luke when he came, but with 3 of my four limbs tied to a chair, the furthest I got was the floor. I was pretty sure something broke in my left arm as the chair tipped over. That gave Luke the perfect opportunity to tie me back up and reposition my chair.

"Watch!" Luke yelled and he grabbed my hair, forcing my head forwards.

I nearly cried, watching Sam slam Addi's head into the ground over and over again.


End file.
